Twisted Knots
by Hyatt Alistar
Summary: Magical Creature fic! Draco is a Seraph and Harry has a strange power to physically see the affinity between people. How does this bring them together and what does this mean for the defeat of the Dark Lord? Dumbledore seems a little different as well.
1. Releasing Feathers

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. This is the only time I'll post the disclaimers, because the whole fiction and by a fan thing should be universally known. ;D

Warning - This will have mpreg, so naturally you can count on some boy love action. Don't like it? I'm not forcing you to read it.

Author Note ­- Well, this is the revamped and rewritten version of TRSTB. I like this version a lot better. I have some banners I made, look for the links in my profile. This first chapter only has Draco in it but next chapter Harry should make an appearance. I would just like to thank my beta, Amanda (**Papercut Murders**), for checking this chapter for mistakes. ;3 Hopefully with your help I can keep on top of this story. Well…enjoy!

**Twisted Knots**

**  
Releasing Feathers**

Circle, circle, line, spiral.

A pale finger traced patterns on red satin sheets as blank blue-grey eyes stared as they were traced into the dark red fabric.

Line, line, spiral, circle.

The bare figure lying in the middle of the bed trembled as pain took over its form yet again for the tenth time in the hour the boy had been going through his "change". He was laying on his stomach as the skin over his back rippled and tore apart from itself. The satin was now stained with a new red dye; blood. Clawed hands tore at the sheets of the bed as fangs were bared, the patterns being traced interrupted for the time being. The pain pulsed from the base of the boy's neck to his tailbone as four pairs of silver feathered wings ripped themselves out of his back, slowly. The newly opened wings shuddered and shook in the cool air and fell limp behind the heaving body. The pain had dulled but now the boy was tired beyond all reason. Body exhausted from the transformation.

With shallow breathing a naked, newly turned eighteen, Draco Malfoy curled his legs up to his chest and shakily traced a finger on the sheets again.

Spiral, spiral, circle, line.

All of his energy spent the blond fell asleep, still covered in his wings' birth blood, and his new enhanced features on display for all those that walked into his room. He wasn't discovered until early the next morning when Narcissa opened his bedroom door.

"Good Morn-" The curly haired blond woman paused and screamed as she slid down the door to the floor. All she saw was the blood all over the bed and an unmoving Draco with limp wings draped over his body. It was a mess of blood covered sheets, pale skin, and feathers. Lucius then ran in to see his only son and heir laid out unconscious and covered in feathers. His eyes widened from the sight but he wasn't shocked like his wife. He walked up to the bed side and careful of his son's wings, turned Draco around and lifted him up into a sitting position.

"Draco, wake up." At the demand the blonde's eyes slowly opened and fluttered up to his father. He was sore all over and he felt cold and sticky, all some of his not so favorite ways to feel.

"Father…?" With a wave of the older man's hand the sheets were clean of blood but Draco was still covered himself.

"Son, go take a shower and then meet with Narcissa and I back downstairs in the drawing room." The confused and a bit dazed blond just nodded his head and after getting up on shaking legs he exited his room and entered the bathroom connected to it. Lucius motioned for Narcissa to follow him and she got to her feet from the floor, where she had dropped in shock at the scene, and followed with a confused and scared look over her own face.

Draco's breath caught as he saw himself in the mirrors that covered one half of his bathroom. He stared in shock at the newly defined muscles, lighter blond hair, claws, and above all else, silver feathered wings that were currently spread out on his back; all eight of them. Turning around he saw the blood that covered his back and coated his wings. He brought an arm up and shuddered when his hand made contact with one of his wings.

He could feel it.

It was a real wing. His light eyebrows came together as he shuffled over to his shower and turned the water on. He had been raised to think that purebloods are the best, not that he truly felt that way, but now after coming into his inheritance on his birthday he gets these wings and claws and fangs. Things were not adding up. He could not be pureblood, so that meant one or both of his parents were not really a wizard. He got under the spray of the hot water and worked on loosening his tense muscles and getting the blood off his wings and back.

After a good forty odd minutes he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He was careful of his wings as he toweled off and walked into his room. He tossed on some sweat pants and after a search he found a tank top that would let his wings flow out behind him. He then walked down the two staircases to the floor the drawing room was on. He saw his mother outside the door and frowned as she turned to him.

"Mothe-" She cut him off with a shake of her head as she knocked on the door. It opened a crack and she entered with her head down. Draco looked at her in confusion and followed her into the room. He looked up and saw his father; however, he looked different. He was standing in his business pants and polished shoes at the windows of the drawing room, but he didn't have on a shirt of any kind and large silver wings were folded to his back; just two, large, powerful wings. Draco stared at him in shock. His mother wouldn't look up at him or Draco.

"Father, what is this?" The longhaired blond turned to his son with a grim look. He had hoped that Draco would not have to go through what he had, not so long ago, but looking at the silver wings folded to his son's back he was going to have to tell him his greatest secret.

What he was and who Draco's real "mother" is.

"Draco, sit down and I will begin to tell you the truth." The baffled blond did as he was told and sat on the couch in front of his father as he sat in an armchair.

"Draco, Narcissa is not your mother." Before the boy could protest or make a sound Lucius lifted up a hand and held it out in front of him.

"In reality your parents are Severus Snape and myself. I am your "mother" you could say, because I gave birth to you." Draco was speechless.

"I am from a race of magical beings called Seraph. Muggles often mistakes us for what they call Angels. In essence we are like Muggle's Angels but for the fact we do wandless magic and like most magical beings we have mates." Lucius paused his explanation to gauge Draco's response. At his father's pause he took the time to ask a question.

"So, Sev is really my father? Then, why have I grown up with her as my mother?" He pointed at Narcissa as she just stared down at the floor and stood against the bookshelf in the room. Draco had never really held any feelings for his mother and despite what most thought it was her who was the one most devoted to the Dark Lord. His father wasn't his right hand man but just the husband to his right hand woman.

"He is, but we couldn't be together in front of everyone with both of us being spies for The Order." At this Narcissa looked up as Draco stared at his father with shocked eyes.

"Traitor! I must tell my Lord-" With a wave of the older man's hand the woman was silenced and fell to the floor in a deep sleep.

"Father…" Draco turned confused eyes to the floor. All his life he had been told that Purebloods were the best and everything else was a waste of space. His "mother" had been the one telling him all these things but his father had never objected to his wife telling him all of this. He had believed it all until he went to Hogwarts and met other Slytherins. Unlike their parents they all did not want to kiss the feet of a Dark Lord that couldn't stand up to a half-blood baby.

"It was better that you didn't know, so that you could keep the secret because to you there was no secret. I know you don't plan on getting the dark mark and neither do the other Slytherins. I knew you could be trusted but I didn't want to put you in any danger. Severus thought the same thing." Draco looked back up at his father. The older man was looking down at the floor and his knuckles were white with the strain of his clenched fists.

"But now that I know my Seraph blood was more dominate than I thought, so I can't keep the truth from you. I had wished I could keep things secret until it was a safer time, but…" As his father trailed off Draco stood to his feet and walked across the room to stand behind his father and give him a hug. His arms encircled the thin older Malfoy. The feathers of his father's wings tickled Draco's cheek as he hugged the older man from behind.

"I understand." The older blond turned in his son's arms and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and for the first time since before Draco had been born Lucius felt like things were going to be all right. Truly all right. A huge weight lifted off his shoulders. They stayed like that for a time before the older Malfoy pulled himself together and held his son away from him to smile at him.

"We have a lot to take care of now. First, we have to get out of this house and get to your father at Hogwarts. We will be safe there and then I can show and tell you more about Seraph. I gave the Hogwarts library all of my books on the subject, so that Narcissa wouldn't figure out what I was." At the mention to Draco's "mother" he looked down at the floor where her body was laying.

"What about her?" Lucius sighed and waved his hand again and the woman disappeared.

"What did you do to her?" The older Seraph shrugged.

"I just locked her upstairs in her room." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"She was just a cover up to keep both of us safe. I put a spell on her to make her think we were happily married and I was just as much the Dark Lord's follower as her. I just tampered with her memories from tonight as well. As far as she is concerned we went to one of the other manors for a little bit." Draco just stared in shock at his father and nodded mutely. He was a little in shock at the turn of events. His Godfather was now his father and his father was now his "mother". He some how couldn't see himself ever calling his father, mother.

"Father, what do I call Sev now?" The older man's eyes grew a bit darker.

"Whatever you want." The newly appointed adult Draco nodded his head once more and looked at his feet. Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It will come to you my son." Draco gave a half smile and nodded.

"I want you to go to your room and pack away your things and meet me back here in the Drawing room so that we can leave for Hogwarts as soon as possible." With a sharp nod Draco hurried off out of the room and up the stairs to get his things. It took all of three spells (one to pack his things, two to shrink them and put it in his pocket, and three to vanish his blood covered sheets that would never be clean again), twenty minutes, and two deep calming breaths before Draco could go back to the drawing room, ready. His father was waiting for him with his own pockets full of his personal belongings by the fire place in the drawing room. The older Malfoy had opened up the floo network in the Drawing Room's fireplace to get them to Dumbledore's office and in the safety that was Hogwarts.

"Ready?" Draco only walked up to the fireplace and took a hand full of floo powder.

"As I'll ever be." Nodding his head Lucius made the motion that Draco should go ahead. Throwing the floo and shouting out "Hogwarts" the young Seraph disappeared and after one more look around the elder Malfoy closed his eyes, took the floo powder and threw it in, then stepped into the fire place only to open his eyes and be in the headmaster of Hogwart's office.

"Good evening, Lucius…Draco." The two men stared at the headmaster who was staring at them with sparkling eyes that both could not stand the sight of.


	2. Under the Stairs

Warning - This will have mpreg, so naturally you can count on some boy love action. Don't like it? I'm not forcing you to read it.

Author Note ­– Thank you everyone who reviewed. Every time someone reviews I send him or her back a personal response back. So, send me more reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. My original one-shot, that is almost done, sidetracked me. This chapter was not edited by my beta because I wanted to get it up asap.

**Twisted Knots**

**  
Under the Stairs  
**

"I trust from your appearances that this is a rather important, unexpected, visit. Lemon drop?" Both Malfoys' declined the offer and Malfoy senior carefully sat down on one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. The old man was reclined back with a jar of lemon drops in one hand and the other resting on his beard as he sucked on one of his infamous lemon drops. He looked quite ridiculous.

"Draco has inherited my Seraph blood and has gone through the change as of his inheritance last night." Even without a shirt on Lucius Malfoy still looked every part the elite social king he was. Draco stood awkwardly behind and to the side of his father. He couldn't bring himself to sit down.

"I guess that means I should get the house elves to reopen the first floor guest apartment. I'm sure you remember it from your own seventh year at Hogwarts." Lucius nodded once and Draco stepped forward.

"I have to move out of the Slytherin dorms?" Dumbledore turned his attention to the youngest Malfoy. The old headmaster nodded his head with a smile.

"It is only natural seeing as how you will need your privacy in the near future." Draco looked from the headmaster to his father who just looked straight back at him.

"What does he mean by that?" Lucius took a deep breath.

"Most magical creatures have mates, Seraph are no exception. For the first two months you will be experiencing what our people call "the hunt" or until you find your mate." Draco looked confused.

"In that time you will experience a kind of pull that will try to make you find your mate." At this Draco sat on the edge of the chair next to his father. His wings seemed to shiver at the mention of a mate.

"So, how do we feel the pull?" Draco couldn't feel any kind of pull. Really all he could feel was a slight pain where his wings were attached to his back and a slight pressure that was strongest at his belly button.

"Well, you are newly changed. It may be a day or two before your body is fully adjusted to the changes." Lucius gave his son a small smile.

"You also seem to have a rather exceptional alteration to your wings to mine as you should have already noticed." At this the headmaster seemed to listen in more closely.

"I had noticed I seem to have quite a few more wings then you, Father. Why is that?" The four sets of wings in question lifted and spread out in a show of just what they looked like. With the paleness of Draco's hair and the silver of the feathers that framed his whole body in eight separate wings, he looked truly ethereal. The elder Malfoy gave a bit of a wondering sigh.

"Well, I've never known a case of a Seraph having eight wings, but usually the more wings a Seraph possesses the stronger and more dominant he is. Obviously I am a "Submissive Seraph" because of the fact I only have one pair of wings. This is also why I bore you and that Serverus is my mate." Draco listened with intrigue.

"If my mate is male, will he bare my children?" Lucius shook his head.

"Only Submissive Seraph's have been able to become pregnant in the past." Draco frowned at this news. He had always fancied males as apposed to the opposite sex. He couldn't see his mate some how turning out to be female.

"Dominant Seraph's can't become pregnant either?" Lucius shook her head again.

"Do you think your mate is male, Draco?" The young Seraph nodded his head. Lucius tried to not make it appear that he was upset. It looked as if the Malfoy line was going to end at his son. He was happy that his son would have a life partner but he wished for grandchildren and heirs to the Malfoy family. Draco couldn't bring himself to say anything. He knew that the end had come to the bloodline and he knew he could only blame himself.

"Draco," The younger Seraph still did not look up or make a sound. Lucius put a finger under his son's chin and lifted the blue eyes that matched his own to look at him.

"It will be fine. As long as you are happy and are mated to your true mate, I will be happy and so will Serverus be. We only wish for your safety and happiness. That is more important than continuing the Malfoy family tree." Draco could only give a sharp nod. Dumbledore, the lost party member in the conversation that had seemed to turn more private, cleared his throat and smiled as the two blonds looked at him.

"Well, shall we go to the first floor to your new accommodation? I'm sure, Lucius, that you can stay in your son's apartment or perhaps you'd rather lodge with your mate?" The longhaired man did not answer the headmaster but rather looked to his son.

"Which would you rather?" Draco smiled at his father. He knew that he loved him and all of that mushy nonsense but he had been away from his mate for years, of course he would want to stay with his mate.

"Stay with Serverus, Father. I know that is what you truly want to do." With a smile, Lucius planted a kiss on Draco's forehead.

"Right you are my son. We will not be far apart though, so I'll be in helping distance if you need me. Severus's quarters are on the first floor as well, in the dungeons as you well remember." Draco nodded as the two Malfoy's stood from their chairs to follow the headmaster to Draco's new apartment within Hogwarts' walls.

(Meanwhile at Number 4 Private Drive)

"Boy! I don't care if you are the Queen of England! Go to your true room, you have lost all rights to staying in Dudley's second bedroom! He needs it more than you. Selfish ingrate." Harry was held by his slender arms, which were black and blue with bruises by this point, and swung into the cupboard that he had not been forced to sleep in since he was eleven. He felt his head collide with the wood of the ceiling that was really the underside of the stairs. Stars danced in the blackness that left him dizzy and breathless.

How had he gotten back to this point?

It all started with a note from Dumbledore. He was reminding Harry to stay out of trouble this summer because with one more summer mess up Dumbledore wasn't sure he could get him out of trouble again. Unfortunately, his uncle had gotten to the letter before Harry had. This gave the older heavier man all the proof he needed that Harry would have to stay in line this summer. This had led to Harry's new room to be taken away, triple the chores were set on his shoulders almost as if to make up for lost time, and beatings had started to get rougher with every passing day.

"You are not to come out until tomorrow morning." The sound of a lock clicking in place had Harry letting out a whimper. He hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day and it was currently early morning. He had nearly forgotten what it felt like to starve. He found he still disliked the feeling as much as he did when he was younger. Being back in his own personal Hell he could only close his eyes and count backwards from ten to calm him and his wild magic down.

Opening his eyes again he looked up to find the light switch that would give him better visibility than the cracks between the stairs and the little light that was creeping in from around the locked door. The closet's small size was only exaggerated more in full light. The floor was covered in a broken mattress and the "walls" were broken shelves that had broken toys from his childhood and all of a sudden he realized just how broken his early years were. He had blocked out most of his memories with the good ones from Hogwarts.

He curled up on the mattress, to fit comfortably, and faced the door. It was only about fifteen days into summer break and he could tell the remaining two and a half months were going to be insanely hard. Knowing that there was nothing left for him to do he went back to sleep in hopes that he woke up and it was all just a really bad dream.

(July 31 – Hogwarts)

Draco woke up sweating, lying on his stomach, and feeling like someone was suffocating him. His wings were closed and resting against his back as he sat up. His hand went to his throat and he could feel the tightness of the muscles under his hand. He stumbled out of the bed and to the bathroom and tried to drink of water but couldn't swallow. Feeling himself panicking he forced himself to close his eyes and calm down. He walked out of his rooms, bare foot and only in his boxers, to his fathers' rooms and knocked on the door before they opened on their own. Walking in he went straight to the bed room were Lucius was sitting up already with a look of concern.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Draco walked closer while pointing to his throat. He tried to say something but nothing came out. Lucius nodded his head and after fishing his underwear over the side of the bed and putting them on under the covers he got out of bed and threw on a robe. Severus was still lying in bed but looking at Draco in concern.

"Lucius, is that like-" The longhaired blond nodded fiercely.

"Draco. Your mate is in trouble." At these words Draco bristled up and a growl escaped from his throat. Draco had been listening to his instincts and "the hunt" for the past couple of months but something seemed to be blocking him from finding his mate. It was frustrating and he always ended up breaking something in his rage.

"We have to find your mate. Now." Draco nodded his head. Like so many times before he closed his eyes and focused on the weak bond that he had with his mate already (just from the built up time of "the hunt"). This time he could feel a physical tug in his lower abdomen. His eyes flew open; he knew where his mate was. He ran from the room back to his and put whatever clothes he could find on (not caring if they were clean or not, which for Draco was amazing). He then raced out of Hogwarts, his wings helping him go faster. He hadn't mastered flying yet but he was close to. Lucius and Severus came bursting through the main doors after Draco soon after. As he reached the gates he jumped over them and before he could hit the ground apparated to where ever his mate was. He found himself in front of Number Four Private Drive.

A look of fury on his face he glided to the front door and busted it down. Vernon raced into the room with a gun in his hands and started yelling before he saw who, more like what, was at the door. He dropped the gun and looked at Draco in amazement.

"An angel?" Being closer to his mate seemed to help with Draco's throat, but not his temper.

"Where is he?" Only three words, but enough to send ice down Vernon's back and fear into the pit of his soul.

"W-wh-o?" Draco yelled out a growl and a scream at the same time, shaking the house.

"Tell me." Vernon could only guess that this angelic looking demon was after Harry so he pointed to the room under the staircase, which really wasn't a room at all. The angered Seraph glided to the door and tore off the latch and then the door itself off its hinges. At what he saw his anger only grew.

Harry Potter, his mate, was huddled in a ball in the middle of a pathetic excuse for a mattress. He was little more than skin and bones. Draco turned back to Vernon his eyes flashing white and his fangs bore. His claws were already sharpening and he looked ready to kill. Before the other man could blink the Seraph was gripping his throat in his hand. This is what Lucius and Severus came in the house to see. It took Lucius holding Draco from behind and Severus helping loosening his hand to save the fat man's life. Draco still looked like he was going to kill the muggle.

"Why is my mate is such conditions!" Vernon gulped and tasted blood.

"It is his room. I'm in my rights as his guardian to put him in his room for being bad!" Draco let out a roaring sarcastic laugh.

"What did he do to make you starve him and why is his body covered in bruises?!" Lucius looked at the man with a new level of disgust. Severus looked shocked as he walked to the closet that the door was broken off to look inside. The Boy-who-lived was huddled in a ball and looked sicker than he had ever seen anyone in person. The already skin boy had been reduced to nothing and black, blue, and purple bruising covered his body. The potions master bent down and picked up the trembling teen. He flinched and hid his face in his thin frail arms.

"P-please…stop…sorry…" He could barely speak his voice was so hoarse and Severus could tell the boy had made these pleads time and time again.

"Discipline." Vernon spit out. With that one word response Lucius he knew he would have to get Draco out of there, with his mate, if he wanted to make sure that his son didn't kill anybody.

"Draco. Calm. We have your mate and we are going to leave. He needs medical help. Come with us so that you can help him." He still was hold his son to his chest, using all of his strength to hold him back. His words seemed to get through to him because the young Seraph's fight seemed to stop.

"You are right father." He pinned Vernon with a look.

"This is not over. I am going to come after you. Don't worry, I won't forget." With that he ripped himself out of his father's arms and took Harry out of Severus'. Harry leaned into Draco's arms, feeling comfort from them. With a pop Draco and Harry disappeared and were once again in front of Hogwarts. Harry felt dizzy and hot all over. Lucius and Severus appeared right behind the two boys. Draco's cool hand touched Harry's forehead.

"He is feverish." The Seraph's wings slowly slipped back under his skin for the first time since they had appeared. Severus put a hand on his shoulder.

"The reason you woke up like you couldn't breathe this morning is because your mate was in trouble. From Potter's appearance it looks like he is malnourished, suffered beatings, and has a lowered immune system that has made him ill." Lucius moved to stand in front of Draco.

"It happened to me when Severus was almost killed by the Dark Lord, long ago. It only happens when your mate is on the edge between life and death." Draco's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. Walking around his father and jerking away from the hand on his shoulder he stormed into Hogwarts and up to the fourth floor and through the infirmary's doors. Madame Pomfrey looked up from her desk and frowned at the sight of the dark haired boy in the Seraph's arms.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He ignored her question and placed Harry on a bed. He pushed the boy's bangs out of his eyes and noticed that he was missing his glasses. His head was sticky with sweat from the fever and his chest was just barely rising and falling.

"He needs help. Now." His eyes flashed white as he looked at the nurse. Pomfrey took one look at the frail figure and nodded her head in agreement. Immediately she started casting status analyzing spells and reading all of the symptoms before giving him anything. Seeing where the sick stood she went into her office and started making a concoction of vitamins and minerals mixed with water and, of course, magic. She brought it back out in a cup.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to get him to drink all of this. By rubbing Mr. Potter's throat he should swallow automatically." The Seraph nodded and took the cup from her. He lifted up Harry's head with one hand and moved under Harry's upper body, so that his head was resting in Draco's lap. Making sure they were both comfortable he opened Harry's mouth a little bit and poured only a sips worth in. He genteelly rubbed the thin neck that he now noticed had hand like bruises around it. He felt the growl coming out of the back of his throat but he made no move to stop it.

He helped his mate drink the potion and by the end of the cup Harry's skin looked less pale, his body was still deathly thin, but his breathing was coming a little more normally. Pomfrey cast a couple spells that made the bruises lighter and fixed a couple broken ribs that had healed wrong. Draco sat with his mate sleeping in his lap and focused on how he felt exactly about it all; and by all meaning that his mate was Harry Potter.

He knew he loved his mate, because he wouldn't be his mate if he didn't. He knew he had always been attracted to Harry and had even wanted to be friends back in first year; however, Harry's refusal of his offer of friendship had made him bitter towards the dark haired boy. He shuttered to think of what was going to happen when his mate woke up. He had after all been enemies with him their entire Hogwarts schooling. He just hopped the boy-who-lived would at least hear him out before rejecting him. A new fear popped up; what happens when a Seraph is rejected by their mate?

"Mr. Malfoy?" He looked up to see Madame Pomfrey smiling at him.

"I assume Harry Potter is your mate?" He nodded.

"I believe you two will be happy together. I always thought you two, no matter how much you fought, would end up together." The young Seraph smiled.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. I only hope he agrees with you."


	3. No Rage Like a Seraph's Rage

Warning - This will have mpreg, so naturally you can count on some boy love action. Don't like it? I'm not forcing you to read it.

Author Note - Well, Hi there everyone that had this on his or her alerts for who knows how long while I never updated this thing. Haaaa, here is a new chapter. It isn't too terribly long but I thought it was a good place to cut the chapter off. Haha, I am still winging it. I'm going to try and make an outline but I got to say this story isn't really high on my priorities with this semester from hell I have got going on right now. It ends in December though! So, you should maybe get something more out of me around then. Best way to make me do it is to guilt me by leaving reviews.

I had to skip out on Nanowrimo this year because my semester is just that bad. So, that kind of gives you an idea. I will never take 6 classes while working and commuting again. Tooooo much for me to handle. Mah! So, without further delay go read the chapter! Haha

**Twisted Knots**

**No Rage Like a Seraph's Rage**

Harry felt warm and more importantly safe as he was awaking up. He let out a shaking sigh, which made Draco sit upright and steel himself to his mate's reaction to being in his lap. He could only imagine how the other was going to react to his long established archrival being in love with him and also his soul mate. He didn't expect things to run exactly smoothly. Harry blinked and the first things he saw when his eyes were fully open were Draco's own eyes.

They were familiar but from the upside down view of him Harry couldn't tell who it was. Closing his eyes to help him concentrate on getting up his whole body shook with the effort. He gasped as he managed to pull himself up with a little helpful push from Draco who kept his hand on Harry's back for just incase the other was going to fall back. Harry was dizzy and as he turned around to the other behind him he grabbed hold of Draco's shoulders.

"M-Malfoy?" For a horrible moment he thought that maybe the death eaters had swarmed his aunt and uncles house and managed to get through the barriers and kill them all and capture him. His heart sped out of control and he swooned to one side and if Draco hadn't have reached out and grabbed his hips and pulled him forward into his chest he would have fallen to the floor. It was then that he noticed that he was in the hospital wing. He started to push against Draco's chest trying to get free of his arms, but the blond wasn't letting go.

"G-get off. S-Stop-p t-touch-ching me." His voice broke and stuttered horribly. Blinking a couple times he started to notice something even stranger than the fact that Draco Malfoy was holding him against his chest. Glowing lines of red were shooting out of random areas on both their bodies and some were connecting them together and others were escaping through walls and under the door to the infirmary. One gold line intertwined around one red string and connected his left pink to Draco's own left pinky finger.

"W-What i-is all th-this! G-Get it O-off m-me!" He started to jerkily try to get the strings off of himself and when his hands passed through the strings he started to cry and get further agitated and started frantically clawing at his body. Draco looked at his mate in horror as his nails ripped into his thin skin and tears slid freely down his face. All of his wings spread out behind his back in a defensive instinct, which brought Harry's eyes back up from himself to Draco and he let out a fearful yell and then slumped forward. His heart, which had been rapidly beating to the point of skipping beats, had forced him to pass out from too much at once happening.

Draco didn't have enough time to react other than to catch the other and hold him protectively in his arms all the while calling out for Madame Pomfrey. The witch came running into the room and see his patient's new state she managed to peel him out of the Seraph's arms with a little force and a stern yell at him to let her heal him when he tried to refuse her taking him out of his arms.

"I'm going to take him into the other room. Right now you are too much for him to handle." Draco was about to protest but at her stern glare he hung his head in defeat. He wanted to heal his mate but he knew that he needed to let Madame Pomfrey do it because the other didn't trust him yet. He sadly got to his feet off the bed. She had humored him in letting his mate sleep in his lap after they had first arrived but now that Harry had woken up he was going to have to put more distance between them than he would like or was really healthy for their already growing bond.

Madame Pomfrey managed to half carry and half levitate Harry into a separate room and close the door behind her, no doubt setting Harry up with a calmer environment to heal in and wake up to. Draco's heart hurt at the knowledge that he had caused his mate to over stimulate himself into passing out in his weakened condition. Thinking about the cause to his weakened condition in the first place he channeled his energies of wanting to be near Harry into being angry with Dumbledore.

The old man had let his mate live in a house in unfit protectors! He had heard rumors that Harry's remaining family were muggles that hated magic, but he had no idea that they hated Harry even more than magic. He certainly didn't believe that Harry was being abused when he wet home every summer. If he had known he would have- he stopped his line of thought. What would he have done? He hadn't known Harry was his mate before he had found him the previous night. If it weren't for the fact Harry was his mate he wouldn't have done anything.

This knowledge even further annoyed him and fueled his anger with Dumbledore. He couldn't help the past but the headmaster could have. Harry's wellbeing had been in his hands and thus all of the abuse his mate had suffered was indirectly all because of the headmaster. In his rage he made his way to Dumbledore's office. He didn't knock but opened the doors so forcefully that he broke them off their hinges. The man was sitting at his desk sucking on a lemon drop. He raised an eyebrow at the angry Seraph that had his wings spread out and his eyes had gone eerily white again.

"Yes, young Malfoy, how can I help you?" The old man's greeted made him growl and let out a fierce roar, his fangs seeming to elongate.

"You knew he was being abused, didn't you." It wasn't a question but the headmaster felt the need to reply and he said it all with a weary and apologetic look on his face.

"I knew that his aunt and uncle were no fans to magic but I never thought they would ever use psychical force against him." This only furthered his anger.

"Oh, so if they belittled him all his life with mental abuse that was okay? If they kept him a cupboard verses giving him an actual bedroom with an actual bed verses just a mattress that was okay? Hey, they didn't hit him so he will be alright?" He let out another roar and punched the headmaster's desk making it split into two halves. It was after that Draco's father entered the office as well. Seeing how upset his son was Lucius came and grabbed him from behind and tried to coo soothing things into his ear.

"Draco, Draco, it is okay. Harry is with Madame Pomfrey now. He is safe. You can't attack Dumbledore. Calm down. Shh, shh." It took many more words of comfort and hushing before Draco's eyes went back to normal and his wings folded back up.

"You are right father. He isn't worth it. Though I will have my revenge on that uncle and aunt of his." Dumbledore was about to protest but Lucius sent him a look that could rival the coolness of ice.

"That you will have my son, but only after you have talked to your mate. You should let him decide what fate is suited for them." Draco seemed to be shocked by the concept but then nodded at the idea. Seemingly agreeing and thinking that Harry would want them to hurt as much as they had hurt him to the point of nearly killing him. He didn't like the look at Dumbledore was giving at the idea though. His face seemed smug and he seemed to like the idea too much. Draco pulled himself away from his father after his hold had loosened enough and started walking out the doorway that had its doors hanging off from the frame more towards the floor after his display of strength.

"You no longer have my support Professor Dumbledore. My allegiance is to my mate and only my mate from now on." Lucius blinked in shock at his son as he watched him walk away. He had not known his son would be so outward with his dislike of the headmaster. It wasn't very Slytherin of him; it was too direct an attack against the headmaster. The older Seraph turned from the headmaster's office and exited without a word and without a look back to see the frown on the headmasters face.


End file.
